Cherry and the Chocolate Factory
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A couple of pen pals exchanging letters for a while, and Cherry decides to go visit her pen pal, Katie once there is word that Willy Wonka's chocolate factory is holding a contest that involves his chocolate bars and golden tickets. Cherry, never having a Wonka bar before, and Katie, her new best friend and loyal mentor to the new area, both try to get in the factory.


Over the course of about ten months, a young girl named Cherry had been exchanging letters with a girl named Katie Day who lived in Britain. Cherry lived in the United States of America and due to the girls being unfamiliar with other customs, it was good for them both to get an educational experience with one another. Cherry was 17 years old and Katie was 20 years old, but the two were like sisters.

While reading one of Katie's letters, Katie had mentioned about Wonka bars. Cherry had never had or tried a Wonka bar before, a lot of people thought that was strange. Cherry then wrote back saying she'd try it. Cherry went to her mother as she cooked dinner one, cold day. She slid on her jacket, zipped it up and asked for some money to buy a Wonka Bar.

"You like Wonka bars, Mom?" Cherry asked.

"Oh yes," Michelle, Cherry's mother, smiled. "It has the sweet taste of childhood memories when I lived with your grandparents. Mom and I would eat them all the time. You deserve your very own."

"Thanks Mom."

"Here, take this and go to the candy shop up the road." Michelle handed Cherry a couple of dollar bills.

Cherry smiled and took the money, thanking her mother. She then went on her way to the candy shop and opened it as the doorbell let the tiny bell on top ding-a-ling in the air. There were several younger customers there buying all sorts of different candies.

"May I have a Wonka bar?" Cherry asked as she got past the ruckus.

"You and about everyone else in the county," the man behind the desk laughed. "What kind would you like?"

Cherry shrugged. "Either."

"You have to be more specific, kid."

"Either one will be fine, I never had a Wonka bar before."

Everyone stared at Cherry, their eyes gaping out of their sockets and jaws dropped. Not even the kids in the store could believe what Cherry had said to them.

"You never had a Wonka bar before?" the man asked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Not really, I'm not crazy about candy," Cherry shrugged. "My mom had them when she was a kid, my dad could never afford them, I never eaten one in all my life."

"Gracious, kid! You must be living in the sewers or something!" the man took out a bar. "This here's Wonka's new bar, the Scrumdidlyumpous bar."

"The scra...scru...Whaaa?" Cherry couldn't say it.

"It's his new brand."

"Oh, Wonka is a person?"

The man stared at her. "Gee kid, how do you go through the world without knowing a man like Willy Wonka? He has a chocolate factory!"

"I think my friend Katie knows him." Cherry shrugged. "She just said try a Wonka bar."

"Smart friend you got there." the man pushed the bar over. Cherry reached in her pocket, but the man put his hand up. "No, no, first chocolate's on the house."

"If you don't mind, sir." Cherry smiled.

"Just eat the chocolate and experience the wonder and marvelousness that is a Willy Wonka chocolate bar!"

Cherry smiled, shrugged and took the bar. She bit down on the cold, hard chocolate and let it crunch in her mouth. Her brown eyes went wide as she swallowed and the flavor of the creamy chocolate danced throughout her taste buds. When she swallowed, she licked her moist lips dry and the inside of her body felt like it was celebrating the awesomeness of a Wonka bar.

"Wow..." Cherry whispered with awestruck. "That was the best thing I ever put in my mouth!"

"Keep it," the man smiled. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, sir." Cherry smiled and rushed back home to tell her parents about her experience and even write to Katie about it. As she wrote her letter to her pen pal, she took a bite out of her chocolate bar which each word and sent it for the evening and went to bed as the mail carrier came and took the mail for the evening away.

* * *

**A/N: AnnaleaseTurner and I only own our OCs, as much as we'd love to own Willy Wonka, we don't. Read & Review, this story is dedicated to our friendship. Hope you like it, sis! Oh, and by the way I literarily never had a Wonka bar until I was 13, they had it at the video rental stores in honor of the movie. **


End file.
